Such containers are widely known, such as from EP-A2-147 507. Such containers are intended to keep goods moisture-free, and usually a suitable absorbant material is provided in the lid or cover of the container to maintain a moisture-free environment for the goods such as drugs, during a long time.
The lid is provided with a seal sealing the container body such that no environment moisture may enter the interior of the container.
On the other hand, every time the cover or lid is opened, environment moisture may enter the container. Thus, it is essential to ensure that the container is not inadvertently opened. An example of such a temper-evident cap and a suitable container is known from the above mentioned EP-A2-147 507. The rim of the cover is provided with a temper-evident safety ring, and to open the cap would break webs provided between the safety ring and the cap border.
A considerable number of other safety elements and temper-evident caps has been proposed in the meantime. On the other hand, the containers are usually made of plastic and are manufactured at sites far from the manufacture of drugs or other goods which are to be kept in the container. The manufacturer of the containers supplies the manufacturer of the goods with the containers in its open position. The container should then be filled, supplied with a capsule with desiccant or absorbant material and closed. This is a time-consuming and expensive operation which has to be done diligently.
On the other hand, recently containers with integral desiccant inserts have been developed, and if such a container is trans-ported to the site where it is to be filled with the moisture-sensitive goods, it has to be kept closed without risking the break of the safety element. This is rather complicated, and usually the containers are collected and transported in a large package which itself is moisture-sealed.